First Time for Everything
by Pyewacket75
Summary: ONE-SHOT written for the kink LAS challenge over on LJ. It didn't win. In fact, I lost the challenge. Was it that bad? Cameron asks House to show her the joys of receiving oral sex for the first time.


_**A/N: Written for the Kink_LAS challenge and LOST with 3 negative votes. Was it that bad? You decide. I'm done with that comm for awhile. Tough crowd. I'd rather devote my time to FOX_LAS and Movie_LAS. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: If FOX aired this, they'd be in trouble. I only wish these characters belonged to me.

* * *

**There's a First Time for Everything**

Allison Cameron was bored out of her skull with Chase. It was one thing to have sex with him when she was stoned on Meth, but the experience while sober wasn't that great either. Yeah, it was that bad. He was not only boring in bed, but he was proving to be nothing but a selfish ass clown who couldn't even find her clit with a map and a flashlight. It was like he wasn't even trying.

She was through wasting time. She needed a man, not a boy. Someone who was experienced, knew what he was doing. Someone like...

Dr. Greg House.

Cameron wondered if House liked going down on a woman. Nobody had ever done it to her before. Her late husband was already sick when she married him, and she never even gave it a thought back then. She was too preoccupied with taking care of him until his dying day.

So when Chase and Foreman had gone home, leaving her alone with House, she decided to throw caution to the wind.

"No boy toy tonight?" House mocked as he tossed some things into his knapsack.

"Not anymore. We're done."

House looked over at her. She seemed stronger than before. "Why?"

"Because I need something more that he's not willing to give me, that's why."

"Interesting. And...are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?"

She blushed and House smirked. He always suspected that Chase would let her down one way or another. He just never thought it would be in bed of all places. He thought that was one area where they were the most compatible. Or else why would she even be with him?

"House, do you like giving oral sex? You know...going down on a woman."

"Why?"

"I just feel like I'm missing out. Like there's some secret society and I wasn't invited."

"You've never had anyone go down on you?" he asked, clearly in awe of that.

She shook her head and House shrugged as he grabbed his helmet and keys. "First time for everything. Let's go."

"Where?"

"To join the secret society."

"So...how do we do this?" she asked him once they were back at her apartment. Suddenly she was shy and self-conscious again.

House smirked. "Well it helps if you take your pants off. And your underwear. Unless of course you're like Cuddy and don't wear any."

Cameron smirked back. She didn't want to know about her boss's underwear, or lack thereof.

House stood there and watched appraisingly as she toed off her shoes, stepped out of her pants and slid her white cotton panties down her legs. He was amused that she kept her top on, however. But whatever made her more comfortable, he wasn't going to argue.

"Get up on the bed. Scootch all the way back," he instructed as he took his leather jacket off and dropped his keys on the dresser.

Cameron wasn't sure what to think or what to expect. House was being very clinical about it, as if he were about to perform a pelvic exam, not a sex act.

She watched in horror as he opened her bedside drawer. "Hey, what are you looking for?"

He rummaged around until he found a bottle of edible warming lube. "This might come in handy." Then without warning he dipped his finger between her folds to find that she was not the least bit wet.

Cameron, on the other hand, jerked in surprise, causing him to pause immediately.

"Hmm..jumpy," he said out loud to himself. "I can't believe nobody's done this to you. It would be the first thing on my agenda," he chuckled as he got up and positioned himself between her legs, which were suddenly closed. "Relax, Cameron. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," she said quietly as she closed her eyes and let him spread her legs a little more. He squirted some of the oil onto his fingers and very gently applied it to her shaved pussy. He heard her moan softly and watched as her head fell to the side.

House placed her legs over each of his shoulders and with his tongue, took one long lick and tasted her sweetness that mingled with the cherry flavoured lubricant. Instantly, she was wet and already squirming. So he did it again, and flicked her clit which sent an electric charge through her body.

"Ungghhh," she keened and instinctively arched her back off the bed. She couldn't imagine not having had this done to her before. Ever. It was so private, so intimate and oh! So breathtakingly enjoyable. Clearly House had done this many times, and he was damn good at it. But that didn't surprise her either. If he was as focused on her as he was with one of his puzzles, she would be in for the most amazing experience of her life.

His tongue was working faster now, and she was so wet that she didn't even notice that he had two fingers inside her, working with his tongue simultaneously. "Oh my God...Oh...that's so...oh God!" she literally screamed as she felt her entire body convulse, and a warmth that spread out to every extremity.

"First orgasm too?" he snickered as he removed his fingers, opened her up with his thumbs and fucked her with his tongue until she came hard all over his face.

She moaned loudly and collapsed against her pillows. Her hands were still gripping the comforter and her legs were weak and shaking. She wouldn't have been able to walk if she tried.

House got up, a smug grin on his face, her juices still glistening in his whiskers. "I hope it was worth it. If you think of any more secret societies you want to join, call me."

And with that, he put his jacket on, grabbed his keys and left her apartment.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do ya think? I suppose I should be glad, some other guy got 9 negative votes for their fic. Still, it's a let down. But I guess it works out. Win one, lose one. It could be worse. **_


End file.
